hidden emotions
by kuriko-chan
Summary: all her friends thought that she was fragile and sensitive, what they didn't knew was that she was hidding something important. fuji-saku one-shot, one sided eiji-saku


**Me: okay, I know that I have to write other chapter for tennis angel but I (again) couldn't take this out of my head, now let start with the fic.**

**I do NOT own prince of tennis.**

"_thought or reading"  
_speak or narrate.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Everyone thought thatshe was fragile and very sensitive when it came to feelings so whenever Ryoma was rude to her all the regulars tried to comfort her. They were doing it out of pure kindness and affection toward her and she truly appreciated it, but what they didn't knew was that she really wasn't in love with Ryoma, it was just an act so that anyone wouldn't be able to tell that the one that she truly liked was Eiji, and the fact that he wanted her to be with Ryoma didn't encourage her to be honest.

When she was little, her parents died in a car accident so she was sent to live with her mother's sister Aniko, but she was a really mean woman; she slapped little Sakuno when she was mad, mistreated her and said that she was ugly and that no one was ever going to like her, and it went like that for an entire year, so when her grandmother found out about that and make her move in with her she was already greatly psychologically damaged; she didn't trusted anyone that wasn't her grandmother or her best friend tomoka so she learned to hide well her feelings, Sakuno really was shy and kind but when it came to feelings she didn't show her true ones, making facades so no one can tell the truth.

Don't get her wrong, she really enjoyed been with the regulars, the ichinen-trio and tomoka but since she was little she couldn't smile a real smile, behind her cheerful façade she was always depressed, and despite she always smiled when Eiji was comforting her about why Ryoma acted some way or saying that they really make a good couple inside she was crying.

One day, she was walking out of Seigaku when she saw that Eiji was kissing in the cheek some girl that was in her grade. Her heart ached so much that she wanted to cry, she was already turning around to begin to run and get to a place where she could cry without anyone noticing when eiji called:

Sakuno-chan nyah!- while running toward her.

Hello Eiji-sempai- she said while smiling

What are you doing in the school this late?- he asked confusedly.

Ano… I was finishing a work in the library-she said still smiling.

Oh! so that's it- he said- oh, wait here- while dragging the girl that was with him- look, look this is my girlfriend nyah!- he said while hugging again the girl.

Nice to meet you, my name is Akanaru Shikari- while hiugging back.

Nice to meet you- she said while bowing- my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno- she straightened up and said- Ano, sempai I have to go now, see you tomorrow.

Ok!- And with that, she left.

She walked out of their sight and then started to run, she ran and ran until she arrived to a desolated park, there, in a bench without no one seeing her, she cried to her heart content, and then left to her house. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her, making sure she was alright without her, noticing.

All days were like that, and sakuno just keep acting, behind each smile was a tear, behind each laugh was a sob and behind all her cheerful self wasn't any wish to live. But she continued living, just because of her grandmother and friends, so that they wouldn't be sad. She kept been cheerful, sweet and caring and all her friends never saw anything strange with her attitude.

Except one, he was as well as her hiding emotions but instead of been naïve he was a astute, he always watched over her, and cared for her more than a friend would have without anyone noticing. At first he didn't knew why she acted that way, but little by little he found the reason; she didn't want to worry anyone around her.

One day, he followed sakuno when she was going out of the school; he was decided to talk to her, but when he was about to do it, she saw Eiji kissing her girlfriend in the lips. She smiled, because she was around people, but that smile didn't reach her eyes, she turned around and begun to walk, and he, knowing what she would do, followed her. Just as he thought, as soon as no one was seeing her, she started to run, and arrived again to the always desolated park, there, in the same bench where he always saw her crying, she broke down, but he went to her.

Saa, why are you crying sakuno-chan?- he said while sitting next to her.

She looked startled at first, and because of that she couldn't put her façade in time, so knowing that he had seen her already she cried again.

He hugged her, leaving her sitting in his lap, he put his arms around her; protective. He swore that he was going to make her happy and never let her cry, or in any case he would be there to comfort her.

When she calmed down she asked- what are you doing here, fuji-sempai?.

Seeing if you're alright- he said while smiling at her- saa, you shouldn't hide your emotions sakuno-chan, it's bad for you.

Eh! So you knew?- she said startled.

Of course, I know everything of my little beloved sakuno-chan- he said making her blush.

How?- she said confused.

I have always watched you, to make sure that you were alright.- he said while smiling lovingly at her- why don't we go now? It's starting to get dark.

Ok- she climbed down his lap and stood up.

He also stood up and grabbed her hand, earning him another blush from the brunet and walked her home.

Just like that, a strong bond was made between the two, and each of them made a bow for each other; fuji promised he was always going to be there for her and sakuno promised that she was going to let fuji see her real emotions.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o**

there, finished, I hope you liked it, please **REVIEW.**


End file.
